The Story of the Lost Fox
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Sasuke tries to deal with all those who want him to settle down, at the same time a strange occurance and a myth of a fox creature leads him to truly stand up for himself.SasuNaru, AU, some OOC


**I'm very excited to share this story with you all! I just couldn't wait~! It may have a few similarites to a doujin Goldenspiral (which is one of my favs^^) but it is very very different in it's own way. It took me awhile and it's probably one of the longest i've written, but it really shows that im, hopefully, improving and I just really like how it came out. I'm excited for the responses. Also Sasuke would have his more 'childlike' personality, not so stiff and crazy with vengence...**

**Warnings: it jumps around from day to day, language, blood/violence, soft SasuNaru (but its definatly there so dont get too discouraged) **

**EDIT: 4/19/11 Added lines between days, other small things^^**

**If i owned anything then I wouldn't be here would I? -Well enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**The Story of the Lost Fox**

Just on the outside of the village of Konoha in the midst of a forest laid a small home. For several years this house was occupied by only one young man. He'd been by himself for as long as he cared to remember, it was always just him. A man by the name of Kakashi took care of him for awhile, but now that he was old enough to be alone the man only visited every now and then. It was always peaceful and quite in his little place of his own. There wasn't too much to really complain about, but still, he was lonely.

It was like any other day in the forest where Sasuke lived. Sitting on a grassy hill not far from home he lounged, staring at the immaculate blue sky that was spotted with large, puffy white cumulous clouds. The village was bustling like usual and all seemed as normal as could be. How it bored the black haired boy.

Suddenly there were loud crashes and shouting coming from the town, making Sasuke sit up with widened eyes. Straining his vision slightly he could see women running away with their children in fright and men chasing something viscously. There was an orange, red flash that dashed through the streets heading his way, but soon disappeared into some shrubs. Quickly Sasuke stood and strode down the hill hurriedly towards the commotion.

Everyone was scurrying about with either fear or anger in their eyes, talking to another of the streak of color that turned out to supposedly be some kind of creature. Soon he found Kakashi trying to calm an older woman.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as the silver haired man left the elder and stepped before him.

"Seems to have been some kind of fox creature," he replied with a sigh, almost matter-of-factly.

"Fox?" From what he saw whatever it was didn't resemble any kind of mammal of the sort.

"Yeah, it seems the thing was rummaging around for some food and a shopkeeper spotted him." His one visible eye that didn't have a scar vertically over it looked off thoughtfully at their surroundings. "When people saw him they went in an uproar and some started to attack. It was fierce and nearly killed someone but ran away."

"Strange, where did it come from?" Sasuke looked to where the said fox had run into the woods, and returned his sight to the placid man.

"I haven't the slightest clue. There were some rumors of a strange beast that ran around, but it's been a few years since anyone's saw anything so it'd been confirmed as a myth. However, it definitely wasn't any ordinary fox."

"Yes, from what I saw it almost looked like it glowed."

"It did, and it sprouted more than one tail once men started assaulting it. Since it went into the forest you should be careful. We still don't know if it'll stay or what it's capable of."

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Sasuke waved his hand ignoring the paranoid warning as another woman approached the man to help with things that had toppled over. He thought surely if the thing was just hungry it couldn't mean too much harm, by any means he wasn't going to hurt him for eating.

* * *

The comfortable heat of noon settled in and all the trees were alive with the songs of birds. Sasuke stepped out from his home and started walking the worn path to the nearby pond. Perhaps if there weren't too many bugs he could dip his feet into the water and cool off without girls pestering him.

Yes, all the girls of the village wanted to be his bride, taking his prestigious name for their own, and carry on his genes along with the wealth that would ensue. This is something he didn't really care about though. He currently didn't like any of them and didn't have the moral value of infatuating his feelings just so his name could go on. Being the last Uchiha didn't really matter to him either way, his future will be in the hands of whoever he fell in love with.

There were loud rustling noises coming from close by that made Sasuke stop in his tracks curiously. Creeping with caution to a tree he peered around it and saw brightly dyed tails swishing out from a berry bush. It must be the fox that had ran in here from earlier. He ducked back behind the trunk more when it poked its head up. Ripping apart more leafs and branches to access the sweet fruits it shoved them into its large mouth that was filled with sharp canines. By the looks of it the fox didn't seem so mean, maybe it was just trying to survive like the rest of us.

Sasuke thought it was kind of a rare, beautiful sight to see being as the creature was said to be only a myth. Slowly he took a step forward, still hugging the tree closely as he made his way towards the front. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he started crouching to conceal himself with the undergrowth that stretched out slightly before him. A snap sounded from his foot caused by a twig, and he snapped his head up with large eyes. The fox whipped its head around showing its whole face. Sasuke gasped as it growled lowly, crawling out from the bush and narrowing its large round eyes. The creature's short pointy ears arched back, holding its mouth open showing all its teeth somewhat threateningly.

Trying to calm himself Sasuke stepped forward little by little and spoke shakily, "I won't hurt you." Taking a defensive stance closer to the ground it made a gurgle sound, but Sasuke only paused momentarily and continued closing the distance. When he lowered himself to his knees a foot or two away the beast's tails rested to the ground calmly and it stretched its neck out more to sense for any threat. As the boy started raising his hand the fox recoiled, and he stiffened.

It must not trust humans, Sasuke thought as he took in the full orange, red form. People must have tried to trick it to capture it, but that wasn't his intensions. Although, he wasn't quite sure what his intensions were… Again he lifted his hand, palm up showing submission, and the fox sniffed absently, ever inching closer. He could feel the heat radiating from its whole body, which was oddly shaped in more of a human way than an animal. Even stranger was how it didn't even appear to have fur as he reached to touch the scruffy patch between its ears. With what sounded like a little purr the now timid creature lowered its head, its eyes never leaving the dark haired boy as the glowing aura around it dimmed.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun~! Are you here?" A girl's shrill voice yelled through the trees. Sasuke and the fox looked in the direction of the voice. When he looked back to his dismay it lit up again and stumbled back with ears down, soon turning to sprint off into the darkness of the woods. With an utterly annoyed sigh the raven rose to his feet as a pink haired girl ran up to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? Oh, you look kind of pale, are you okay?" Sakura pried with bubbly, overemphasized emotion. Sasuke blankly turned away to find the path again.

"I'm fine," he said dimly as the girl's shoulders dropped from her cutesy pose.

"Um, don't you want to maybe go somewhere with me today?"

"No, I'd rather be alone," he breathed as his body was covered by the shade of the trees.

"Eh! You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" Sakura clasped her hands together whining, "Why do you hate me~?"

Her cries for attention faded as he walked down the path, murmuring. "Because you're like all the rest…"

* * *

The clear pond water rippled, distorting the sparkles from the sun. Leaning back onto his hands, Sasuke could finally evenly breathe. His black eyes wandered until they went up towards the sky, he couldn't stop thinking about the fox. Animals, if that's what it was, weren't meant to be hurt for simply listening to their instincts, if that were true then the villagers should attack themselves. Such stupidity, everyone was always busy doing what they think is right, when it's obvious their going by other's morals, that they're too blind to see that they're wrong. It all gave Sasuke a headache, so he pushed it aside and thought of what to do the next time he encounters the creature, if he does. Maybe he could show it that not all humans were bad, that he could trust him.

More than a day later Sasuke didn't see any sign of the creature. As he walked home with bags in his hand he overheard two men's conversation that walked a few feet behind.

"Yeah, the little bastard was roaming the skirts of town."

"Oh really, what'd you do?"

"I snuck up on him and got a few good hits with my staff before he ran."

"Nice, he didn't even attack?"

"Nope, must be weak, but we'll get him soon."

They laughed as they turned a corner behind him as Sasuke continued walking straight towards the path into the forest. He clenched his fist, never before had he felt so disgusted.

Sasuke set a bowl of rice balls on his porch the night before, but when he showed up it was still full. Sitting on the edge he put his elbow to his knee and rested his head on his hand looking off, he was only a little disappointed. With that he took a deep breath and stood again. Bringing in his bags and the bowl he stepped back outside to practice with his katana, and maybe check the garden he'd just started this spring. When he'd gotten to the garden, however, there were a few vegetables and fruit missing from when he'd checked a few days ago. Thinking some kids or animals got to it he ventured to the opening he normally practiced in.

In the middle of pulling the blade from its sheath Sasuke heard soft cries. Pausing he glanced around and heard them again, a child? He walked with a steady gait to the sobs that grew louder, yet more hushed and withdrawn. Pushing aside some branches he peered into a small space where the thick forest canopy was open and let the sun through. His eyes fell onto a small body, a boy, who was curled up into a ball weeping. As he walked out from the confinement of the shadows their blue eyes shot up. Sasuke froze. The boy was nearly naked, his body was bruised in several places and his nose bled profusely. They weren't just crying for something minor, the poor thing was crying in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke said worriedly hastening his steps. The blond haired boy drew back violently, scrunching up tighter and trying to move away whimpering all the while. Stopping the raven stared at the unfortunate young male whose tears still streamed down his face. "No, don't be afraid. I want to help you," he said amorously, his voice almost a whisper.

Soon he stood hunched next to the smaller boy who winced and tried to cover up with what was left of his torn, tattered robe. Their whole body trembled as he looked up with fear still written into his big, bright azure eyes. Even when Sasuke put his hand to his shoulder he jumped.

"Don't worry." He made a small smile to comfort him as he slowly but surely turned them over regarding all the wounds, "It'll be alright." Wrapping what fabric remained on his body around his waist, Sasuke carefully gathered him into his arms. Upon further inspection, and how heavy the boy was, he was actually older than first thought. Once the blond was securely in his arms, he clutched onto him. When Sasuke started carrying him away, they hid their face into his chest, craving for safety.

Soon after Sasuke washed the boy and gave him an old robe that no longer fit him, they sat out on the porch. The blond held his knees closely, patches here and there on his body as he nervously bit his lip. Sasuke watched him with concern, "Are you going to be okay now?"

He looked at him with surprise in his expression, but only nodded and pulled his eyes away swiftly. There was a long silence as he fidgeted, the dark haired boy still glancing at him. "T-thank… you…"

Somewhat stunned, thinking they'd never talk, Sasuke nodded, "It's no trouble." The other still looked off shyly and cheeks fairly pink. "What's your name?"

Meekly the boy hesitated, "Naruto…"

"Sasuke," he held out his hand. A coy smile grew on the blonde's lips as he shook the others hand lightly.

Then a noisy grumble came from the boy's stomach, "Ugh-I haven't eaten in a long time…"

Sasuke leaned back more, then quickly stood and disappeared into his house. He shortly came out with a bowl, the same one which still had the rice balls inside. "Here, you can have these."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with gratitude as he took the bowl. As Sasuke sat beside him again he looked to the food with a sad smile, but he was truly thankful.

* * *

"So, you live here all by yourself?" The blond inquired sweetly, looking to the other boy as they walked the dirt trail towards the pond.

"Yeah," Sasuke stated simply as they made it out of the concealment of the forest and into the grassy area around the pond.

"With nobody around…?" Naruto obliviously prodded further with astonishment in his voice.

"M-Hm," the raven's brow raised slightly in annoyance.

"Oh," Naruto looked to the ground somewhat sympathetically. When he lifted his head they were near the water's edge and his face filled with delight. The pond was a large one. Its water was fairly shallow and stretched out for several yards making it appear as if it could keep going like an ocean. All the tall grasses around it swayed gently to the wind and made the dark water ripple with the light of day. He gasped and chuckled lightly with a grin, "Wow, this place is amazing!"

Sitting crossed legged Sasuke smirked to the excited boy who soon plopped down next to him.

"Are there really fish in here like you said?" Naruto bounced on his knees a little seeing dark eyes face him lazily. "I can fish for them?"

"Sure," Sasuke hummed pulling out the pole he'd been carrying. "There's only a few, but knock yourself out."

Taking the fishing rod he laughed with anticipation, happy that the boy hadn't shooed him away yet and let him come along. As he let the lure fall into the water Sasuke reached over.

"No," he took his hands and pulled the stick back. "If you want to catch anything you're going to have to throw it out further."

"Throw?" Naruto glanced to his coal eyes that observed the hook dangling before them.

Overlapping the blonde's tan hands with his own, Sasuke's shoulder bumped his making them blush. "Just pull back and flick your wrist, like this." The rod pulled back by his force, the line falling straight and nearly touching their hands before they whipped the pole forward together.

"Ah," the blond breathed and pulled the lure back in. Following the same directions carefully, Naruto swung the hook even farther than with help. "Like that?"

"Good," Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxing in the hot afternoon sun. As Naruto continued to beam in hopes of catching a fish another breeze tussled their hair. Sasuke didn't mind lending a hand to the poor boy. Surely it was the right thing to do if someone was beaten like that. Some company would do him some good, at least until Naruto so wished to leave, which in his case wouldn't be much of a shock. It wasn't like he had anything else to do anyways.

They sat for a long time before Naruto sighed and rested the rod against his stomach, leaning onto his knees with what patience he had. Worst part about fishing was waiting. "Are you sure there's fish in here?" There was no reply and he turned his head to see the other was long since lying on the ground. His eyes were closed so he thought he must have drifted off to sleep. Though, he watched him for a long time, admiring his peaceful look.

There was a tug on the line that made Naruto return to the pond. He tilted his head to the side a little before he saw the water ripple more accompanied by another pull. "Ah!"

At the sound of his voice Sasuke opened his eyes seeing the frantic look on their face and soon sat up, "Hm?"

"Sasuke," the blond looked from the water to beside him and back, "I think I caught one!"

"Pull it in!" Sasuke grunted as the pole jerked some.

After he fought against the fish enough so that it was to the edge Naruto quickly got to his knees and grabbed it from the water with quick reflexes. It flopped in his hands, no bigger than them really, and gaped for air as its scales shined in the light. Grinning with a giggle he looked to the dark haired male, "Now I can eat it, right?"

"Well, I don't think it'll be that good, but if you want-"

With a lick of his lips Naruto opened his mouth and pulled the fish closer, but stopped short feeling a heavy gaze on him. He looked to Sasuke who stared at him very questionably. "Uh," swiftly laughing it off he let his hands fall away, "-joking, joking!"

"You weren't really-?"

"No, no! I was… just- taking a closer look!"

With a huff Sasuke shook his head. The other watched him get to his feet and stretch. "Let's go and cook it then." Naruto promptly stumbled to his feet and followed fish in hand, as Sasuke picked up the pole and began striding off.

"So, I can stay with you?" Naruto chirped, watching the other males eyes shimmer and pale skin illuminate in each ray of sunlight that broke through the leafs.

"Stay as long as you want, I don't really care."

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, dimples evident on the sides of his mouth. He looked to the fish in his hands and sighed with relief as they walked back. Home now.

**XxX**

The aroma of freshly cooked meat filled Sasuke's home and made Naruto's stomach twist with hunger. Being sunset, outside was darkening quickly, but inside the house was alight and warm. They sat on the wood floor as Sasuke set the now cooked fish before him. It's white meat and the remainder of edible skin was cooked perfectly brown, oozing with juices that made him salivate. Shoving a chunk into his mouth it tasted better than it looked as he hummed to it. Looking to Sasuke he bit at the tip of his chopsticks, "Want some?"

"It's your fish," he moved his leg to sit more comfortably.

"But you helped me catch it, here." Naruto shoved some into the boy's mouth before any more words came out. With a groan he chewed it attentively and looked back to him pleased by the flavor. "Tasty isn't it? You're a great cook."

Sasuke licked his lips as the blond continued to dig into the fish. From what remained of his small cuts and bruises, they had almost all healed already. "Naruto," his blue eyes regarded him, "How'd you get beaten up earlier?"

For a moment he searched his eyes, but soon he looked down with a frown. "Some guys beat me up for trying to take food."

"You don't have a home or parents?"

His blue eyes darkened. "No, but you see, I used to live with an old man named Jiraiya. He watched over me, and taught me new things. I moved away with him from my old home so my previous caretaker, Iruka, could work and I'd be safe. We were only together three years when he died."

"Hence, you've had to fend for yourself since?" Sasuke asked softly and he nodded poking at the remnants of white flesh.

"It wasn't that long ago, but I'd gotten so hungry… and they just attacked from nowhere. It hurt, I was lucky to get away." Naruto closed his eyes to the memory of pain, "I thought that it was just going to keep getting worse, that my life would become nothing but a struggle… It was frightening."

"You're here now, so you won't need to worry about that," Sasuke reassured him.

"Really…?" Naruto looked up with surprise, his eyes glistening.

"Of course, I'll make sure you never starve."

"Do you promise?"

Sasuke smiled warmly to him. For some reason all he wanted was to make him happy, to make him feel wanted, because that's what he wanted too. "Promise, matter of fact we'll go out and shop for some food tomorrow."

Bending forward Naruto held back tears of joy and embraced the raven. He stiffened under his touch, "Thank you so much!"

"Ah, Naruto-" Sasuke patted his back awkwardly, his cheeks feeling sort of hot.

* * *

It was strangely warm, very warm, and there was this insistent humid air that tickled Sasuke's face every now and then. His eyes opened into slits, all his body still calm with slumber as he saw golden spikes. Swallowing with a blink he allowed his eyes to fully take in his surroundings and quickly found Naruto very close to him, too close. Feeling uncomfortable he inched away a bit, but the boy curled up to him more, mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. "Naruto…"

The boy groaned and shifted some, but still made Sasuke feel like he was going to sweat from the unneeded closeness. It was actually a large bed... Somehow Naruto had gotten a hold of his hand that was lying close to his pillow. Murmuring he pulled it to his mouth and licked at the raven's finger. Sasuke went solid as a statue as the boy made sounds suckling on his finger. His body aflame, he shoved the strange blond off the bed.

Naruto flopped over the edge with a thud. Then his head poked up with a sleepy yawn, "What… happened?"

"You fell off the bed in your sleep…" Well, it was half true.

**XxX**

As they strolled through the village it was as typical as ever, yet still inviting. Oddly Naruto clung close to Sasuke for a while, holding his robe sleeve every now and then, looking around nervously. However, with a little encouragement, the blond walked calmly at his side. They found him new clothes that more properly fit him, and went to the food district of the town. There they picked up several groceries, and some unneeded things by Naruto's plea, soon leaving to venture on home.

All the while Sasuke found himself warming up to the boy, his smile and kind spirit making him feel unlike himself. His company was so soothing to his worn conscience, it relieved him of his haunting, despairing thoughts, but this came to him unconsciously even though it did occur in the back of his mind. Maybe this could be a first true friendship, and this revelation became growingly evident as many days passed.

* * *

Once again Sasuke couldn't find Naruto. Every so often he'd wonder off somewhere, and this in turn led him into trouble, like getting covered in burrs or a clumsy fall that would leave a few scraps. Sasuke thought he had his eye on the short of attention boy but the moment he turned his back it seemed he'd always disappear. Though his curiosity had died down some over the days getting used to his new home, Naruto was still persistent in exploring on his own, which annoyed the raven to some degree. Another sigh escaped him as he craned his neck up and finally spotted a tuff of golden hair on the roof.

"How'd you get up there?" Sasuke shouted with an arched brow. At this Naruto poked his head up, turning over onto his stomach with a grin.

"I climbed that tree," he pointed to the tall oak that laid in proximity to the house.

"Tch, are you dumb or something?"

The boy glared at him somewhat, "Stop asking me that already." Then his eyes lit up to nearly replicate the radiant sky, "You should come up here Sasuke, there's this amazing view!"

After a small struggle through the tree Sasuke made it onto the roof with grace intact. Naruto's soft sounds of content faded for all he could see was the boy kneeling before the most stunning evening sky. A gasp fell short of breaking out, but in any case the way the clouds reached out and around the sky alight with all the hues of the sun was breathtaking. He'd looked to the sky many times before, but today, the sheer beauty of it along with that happy blue eyed face made him feel complete.

They sat adjacent, watching the tranquil wind rustle leafs of trees as the sun continued to sink. Sasuke leaned back on his hands as Naruto rested his head on lap still overlooking the scenery. By now he'd gotten more used to being close, and yet somehow he yearned for it now.

"I don't think I've ever felt so happy," Naruto broke into the silence suddenly, his voice soft and tender. "Everything I could need is right here, with you Sasuke," he turned onto his back, looking directly up to the others calm gaze. "I want to be with you forever…"

Staring down at him Sasuke felt a subtle pang to his heart. Slowly he raised his hand to just barely brush soft strands soothingly. "You don't ever have to leave," he said in a low, almost hushed voice. "Because I want you to be here too."

With a brilliant smile that reached far beyond his eyes Naruto rested his hand on his stomach. "Now we don't ever have to be alone."

Later they crawled into bed. As Naruto got comfortable next to him Sasuke sighed. He wasn't all that tired; the day had seemed to have gone by so quickly, lately most of them have. It was only inevitable that his mind fall deep into thoughts. He thought about living with Naruto, how nice it would be to spend every day with him. They could avoid the annoying girls together, and walk either the town or forest. Each morning they could visit the garden and afterward teach him how to protect himself with his katana. In the afternoon if there was nothing else to do they could nap by the pond. Then at night long after dinner, lying in bed, he could listen to the boy's stories of his little adventures with Jiraiya until they grew too tired and fell asleep.

It was a long time before he looked back over to the now sleeping blond. Breathing evenly, his face still looked content even as he slept. Sasuke reached out his hand to let his long fingers sweep over a tan cheek, just touching the smooth skin and a few strands of tempting hair. Naruto shook his head slightly to the ticklish touch and curled closer. Turning on his side, Sasuke put his arm over the boy and pulled him in.

Ever since he'd found him he wanted to make the boy happy, he longed to be closer and closer to him. For reasons he still couldn't fully comprehend, he want to touch him, be in contact. It was strange, and drove him crazy, but it was something he yearned because it was never felt. The only contact he could remember receiving was from his brother, so very long ago. However, those days feel only like forgotten dreams, ones he wished not to look back on anymore.

Still deep in slumber, Naruto leaned into his touch, and soon laid his head flush against Sasuke's chest. His smell was even more consoling than his presence and the raven involuntarily pressed him closer to him, closing his eyes. He could feel their hearts beat together like one.

* * *

Sweet laughter filled the morning air as someone burst from the front door. Naruto ran across the porch off to the side of the house, a basket in hand. "I'll get there first!"

Following behind with little enthusiasm, Sasuke walked quickly then broke into a hesitant trot as he stepped off the porch, grunting, "Idiot…"

It was a short distance to the garden as the boy turned around with a brow raised with a hand to his side. "Come on teme, lighten up a little."

Rolling his eyes the raven looked over the garden to see it flourishing. He got to his knees and looked through the overgrowing leafs of several of plants, the other mimicking. They picked some tomatoes and peas, but when Naruto stood up his attention strayed over elsewhere.

The male walked over to a patch of yellow flowers that was overshadowed by a lavender tree. "Did you plant these too?"

Coming to his side brushing the dirt off his hands Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "No, they've always grown here."

Exhaling Naruto plopped before the flowers, "The scent is so overpowering…"

"Does it bother you?" The other boy kneeled to his level, placing a hand to his shoulder with worry.

"No, no... It's fine." He rubbed his face and inclined himself onto his palms. Naruto looked over to Sasuke as his dark eyes looked off to the distance until they came back to him. With a tilt of his head his voice came out more solemn than expected, "You like gardening, don't you Sasuke?"

Searching his eyes he spoke lightly. "I suppose, it's more to grow food than to occupy myself."

"What are you going to do with yourself, I mean, your livelihood?" His voice was soft, yet stern.

Pressing his lips together Sasuke let his eyes drop, "I'm not really sure…"

Suddenly, Naruto scowled. "You never give me a straight answer."

"…What are you talking about?" The raven grimaced at the change of mood.

"Whenever I ask you about yourself you never give me a direct response!"

"Why must you persist in constantly asking me questions?"

"That's the way of getting to know someone," Naruto leaned towards him, his brows knitting. "I want to get to know you, but the way you are that'd take years so I have to ask!"

Sasuke could feel his body tense with resentment, but he didn't want to be upset with him, he didn't want to hurt him in any way. Biting his lip he looked away, not only to avoid those eyes, the problem at hand, but because he also knew that the blond was right. It was his own fault, if he wanted the best he should have changed, or at least tried harder to be a part of life.

Sensing his discomfort, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around him from the side, placing his cheek to the crook of his neck. "I have no right to judge you like that... I don't know what you've been through."

The warmth of his body to his made Sasuke's heart jump and he leaned to it before easing his arms around the boy. His hand ran through that impeccable, golden hair before falling to a stop in the midst of his back.

"Just ignore me," Naruto whispered against his neck, "I've just been…. sore from all the walking around we've doing…"

"Where…?"

"Well, mostly my back…" Naruto said rather unsurely.

Slowly Sasuke rubbed at his back, lifting his head so he could read his expression. "Here?"

Naruto arched and stretched himself a little before crawling closer into the boys lap. "Just… a bit lower…"

Obeying, the raven stroked his pale hand against the lower portion of the others back, pressing the tips of his fingers roughly to the material. The blond groaned as he relaxed and laid across his legs. He continued to rub his back, soon using his nails to scratch every now and then.

"Is… that better?" He asked, his voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Mm, feels… good~" The boy wriggled his back against his hand happily.

Letting some of the tension from his body hesitantly, Sasuke continued messaging his back. As long as he was making him feel better, even if he felt strange doing it, he would. He'd do anything. To his shock the boys robe had loosened and showed his shoulders completely. Staring at the firm, peachy skin he faltered before lifting a hand to pull the material down. His face burned up with heat as Naruto even lifted his torso up just so he could access his upper body.

Before Sasuke knew it he was rubbing the blonde's exposed back with both hands. He laid motionlessly with his eyes closed and head rested on the very edge of Sasuke's leg. It felt as though Sasuke was doing it a long time, but he still went on, watching as his hands moved over the incredibly supple skin. His hands worked on the shoulder blades then went down. As he got to his lower back he moved with caution, applying more pressure. He could only feel the steady beat of his heart as he realized how Naruto was so open before him, in his very hands. So much contact, it made him feel as if in a daze.

"We should- go home and have some lunch, now…"

"Hm…?" Naruto cooed tiredly as he rose gradually to meet those two black spheres. His robe fell down even more showing his taut chest as he sat on the others leg.

While his breath hitched in his throat Sasuke gawked at the boy for a brief moment before letting anything stumble out from his lips, "Lunch?"

"Oh," Naruto looked down almost disappointedly pulling up the sleeves of his robe. "Alright…"

Numbly raising to his feet the raven helped him to his feet, but the male still stumbled into his arms from his body being so limp. He pulled him up and their eyes met. They were close as they stared for a long time. The wind picked up and blew everything away with it. Sasuke caught Naruto smile warmly tilting up and forward somewhat before the clouds blocked out the sun. He let go of him as they both looked up to the sky where storm clouds were rolling in from over the vast forest. Looking back to him first, the raven started walking off with the other following, forgetting the basket.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto walked up to the other who sat on a large rock on the hill that went down towards the village. It was late into night and it was damp from the rain that had passed through a few hours ago. The dark haired boy glanced to him as the male came to a stop a foot or two away, holding himself to stay warm. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing and wet from the storm."

Clouds pulled away from the moon and its pure, white light made the remaining droplets on the grass glow. Sasuke looked back to the dark town, hugging his knees more tightly as his eyes twinkled in the casted light. "Couldn't sleep…"

The blond stepped closer, rubbing his arms furiously trying to keep from shivering.

"Don't worry about me, why don't you just go in?" Sasuke groaned, but the boy shook his head refusing. "Naruto, you're only in your night clothes, get inside before you catch a cold."

"But I couldn't sleep either!" He whined shifting on his feet, "I was cold in bed too and when I realized you weren't there I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Well I'll come back in awhile, just go back to bed." Sasuke looked back off with a sigh.

"I can't…. I- not without you…"

"Naruto-" The raven started with annoyance written deep into his voice, but the other cut him off.

"I can't sleep without you!" Naruto shouted, his words honest, but quickly regretted how desperately it came out and let his gaze descend. "I-I mean… Just come back in Sasuke, please?" Naruto flinched as he felt a grip on his wrist.

"Come on then, before the dampness gets to you…" Sasuke breathed quietly as they walked the slight slope and towards home.

The house was moderately warmer than outside but the bed still felt cool to the touch. Sasuke wasn't sure but he thought that this boy was changing him. He had the power to make him do things he wouldn't have before, to think and even say things that might have never been done in such a way towards another. It was all so new, but he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Thanks," Naruto coiled up close to him, trying to find some kind of heat to build onto.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Why?" He lifted his ocean-like eyes, "You've done so much for me."

"Don't," Sasuke focused on the ceiling. "When you thank someone it's because they went out of their way for you. What I've done is far beyond my own will. I'm doing all this simply because I want to."

"Still, you're helping me. If there was a way I could make it up to you I would."

"Then," Sasuke turned to him. "Just get warm, because if you get sick I'll make sure you won't hear the end of it…"

Naruto blinked at him for a second then beamed with a small grin as he buried his face against the boy's chest. "Okay Sasuke."

* * *

The roads of Konoha weren't as full as they usually were but that only meant there would be better pickings around the shops. Sasuke grabbed some dry noodles for Naruto and left a store with a couple bags in hand. He was lost in thought on what to have for dinner when Kakashi appeared before him.

"Sasuke, it's been awhile. Haven't seen you around much, either you've been practicing a lot or you've fallen in love." The silver haired man said with amusement in his voice as he looked to him dully.

"Not exactly," Sasuke snickered, narrowing his eyes to what the man could want.

"I see, well it's been a long time since I've last asked if you made up your mind about marriage. Seeing as you'll be officially a man in a month or so I need to know what you're going to do."

"Kakashi," the dark haired boy huffed with aggravation. "You know I don't like any of these girls that constantly throw themselves at me."

"Some of their parents are even willing to pay you Sasuke. They'll even give away their very livelihood if you marry their daughter. You might want to take this more seriously."

"I thought I told you already, I don't really want to marry," Sasuke shook his head letting his eyes drift to the ground.

Kakashi's eye flashed at the sudden rejection. "You're going to at least one marriage proposal anyhow." He started walking around the boy with some bitterness in his eye, "You'll have to make up your mind then."

The bags in his hand jostled to his grip as Sasuke cursed under his breath. All this was ridiculous; he couldn't see why they'd just accept that he didn't want all that. Besides the fact that they weren't even thinking of what he wanted, he couldn't even tell him whether he wanted to or not. Instead he just shook his head like a scared child.

* * *

"You're getting better," he said as he approached Naruto the next day. The boy grinned to him with satisfaction as twiggy, half dead branches of a large bush fell to the ground from the swift cut of the katana. Sasuke had been teaching him over the past month, and he'd improved greatly since he first allowed him to hold the blade.

"Do you really think so?" The blond squealed in a sing-sang voice.

"Yeah, just remember to hold your hands right," the raven pointed to his hands taking a step closer.

Naruto bounced on his heels a bit, a sunny smile from ear to ear as he wove his arms blindly. "I could never be as good as you, you're better Sasuke-" Abruptly Sasuke recoiled back hissing through his teeth holding his wrist with his hand and the boy quickly panicked. "Oh god did I get you? I'm sorry- I'm sorry! Sasuke I didn't mean to- is it bad?"

Sasuke rested to his knees and took his hand away to see how badly the blade had nicked him atop his wrist. It wasn't too deep, and it only seeped a moderate amount of blood. "Ah, it'll be fine… It was accident-"

When he looked up the other was on all fours and had placed his mouth around the cut. He stared impassively as the boy held his wrist to his lips and sucked on the skin, alleviating the sting. Somewhat sluggishly Naruto elevated his blue orbs; his cheeks dyed a cute pink. Sasuke bit his bottom lip viciously as Naruto pulled his moistened lips away shyly.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked quietly.

The blond avoided his eyes, his face still colored. "I don't know, I guess… it was just impulse…"

After watching him for what felt like eternity, Sasuke let out a long breath and spoke with understanding in his voice, "Well, do as you wish then…"

Naruto studied him somewhat confused, but his lids lowered as he gently took his wrist back into his mouth. His wet lips wrapped around the area, soon closing his eyes. Somehow Sasuke couldn't move, all he could do was watch as the boy sucked away the blood. All his body felt as though on fire, and as he felt a slick muscle glide over the wound he shuddered. Before the other male finally moved away the raven felt at a loss of words and air. When he looked to the cut it had shrunk and was nothing more than a white line.

"Sasuke…?" That voice called to him, and he could feel his sun- kissed face draw near. "Sasuke…"

"-There you are Sasuke-kun!" Both boys jumped to their feet as Sakura came rummaging out from the branches. She always had a way of finding him out here. Her green eyes flashed as she noticed the Uchiha was not alone. Trying to peek around at the tuff of golden hair hidden behind the flushed Sasuke she cooed, "Who's that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stiffened. He didn't want anyone to know about Naruto, his blood boiled to the thought of someone taking him from him. However, the clueless girl scampered around him anyhow.

Naruto squeaked as she peered to him, "What's your name?"

Straitening, he tried to gain some confidence, but his blush betrayed that. "Uh, Naruto…"

"Oh, I thought you might have been a girl, then I would have hurt you for being my competition, but you're not. Are you Sasuke's friend?" Before he could answer she continued asking questions. "Do you live here? I've never seen you before. Are you two related?"

"Um…." Naruto looked around with embarrassment, but looked to Sasuke as he came to his side.

"Hey Sakura," his dark eyes turned into half moons as he pointed off behind her. "I think Ino's over there trying to set a trap for you."

"What!" She spun around, but saw nothing that resembled the sort. "Huh? But-" When she turned back they were gone, "Hey~!"

* * *

By now Sasuke was getting a little upset the blond wasn't listening to him, he'd be really stubborn sometimes. "Naruto, I'm not going to tell you again. Get the hell in the bath or I'll throw you in there!"

"Stop treating me like a child! I don't want to, why don't you come in with me again?" He rang loudly from the other room.

"That was only that one time! Just get in there; it's almost time to go to bed." The raven put the last of the dishes away as Naruto poked his head around the corner.

"You've done it more than once… Won't you come, please?" He gave him the saddest face, but he only received a glare in return.

"Naruto, I won't ever rub your back again if you don't get in there."

"Sasuke~" He whined once more.

"Go!" Then at last with a grimace he moped off and Sasuke smirked.

No hard feelings were kept after the little bath episode though as Naruto was soon fast asleep beside Sasuke. As he tucked his hand more comfortably under his pillow he saw the boys face twitch. Curious Sasuke watched as he started twisting and grumbling in his sleep. Obviously he was having some kind of bad dream, so he stroked his shoulder a bit to help, but his sobs grew shriller.

"No-no…..Uhn, stop!" Then only incoherent mumbles came from him as he thrashed his head as if in pain.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up!" Sasuke shook the boy, and then with a jolt his eyes flashed open. Once he realized that the other was next to him he jumped onto him. "Ahn… Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto huffed atop him and took him into his arms, hiding his face in his neck, "Sasuke!"

The bed settled from the movement as he could feel the boy's heart racing against him. He patted his back somewhat, trying to repeal his fright.

"Hold me…" Naruto breathed heavily against his skin desperately. Wrapping his arms around him protectively Sasuke hushed the scared boy.

"It's okay… It was only a dream…" The dark haired male said in a low, caring voice. Shortly, the body in his grasp relaxed, rising and lowering back into slumber as Sasuke drew circles on his back with a light sigh. To him, Naruto seemed to be a very strong and brave person, but surely to fall to this state he must have a terrible past that haunts him. It was odd how much they had in common. Whatever the case, he just wanted to be there for him…

**XxX**

There was heat, a satisfying, incredibly pleasurable heat that swelled within his stomach and radiated out. His mouth hung parted at a loss of air filling his lungs, another current that brought dots of light to his vision rolling through. It felt rather odd, like it was happening but felt like an illusion, except that dissipated away in a blur as he realized part of him was buried in something so firm and hot. Seeming to be no sound, only his heavy breaths, there were lips that quivered against his neck, moving in an attempt to make words, though nothing was heard and only steamy breath blew out. In a haze he blindly reached to push and lift to the indistinguishable sensations both within him and above. Although, within seconds of reaching somewhere so cramped, yet incredible, blue glints flashed up before him. Sasuke's eyes shot open to dilate to the room's contrast.

"Eh, Sasuke… you're wet…" A recognizable voice said in a confused and hushed tone.

As his sight finally cleared Sasuke looked to Naruto's puzzled face as the boy slid to lie secure against his side. He watched with irregular, small pants as the tan hand lifted from inspecting the damp skin of his exposed stomach to shine in the dim nightlight. The raven blinked while his heartbeat and heaving calmed, pushing off the hand as the other got more acquainted to his new position and looked away towards the window.

"No big deal, things happen Sasuke," the cheerful male tried to make it all feel more innocent. "I'll sleep against your shoulder instead."

While Naruto cuddled up tight against his side, Sasuke placed his hand to the smaller shoulder, still looking off bemused. Pulling his night robe more over his belly with his other hand he let his obsidian eyes slip back to the boy. The effects of the dream wore off as he watched him for a long time, not knowing quite what it was or really if it even had any meaning. Though so much of it was foggy he didn't even know if it was what it seemed. Many things could have caused it, but perhaps he shouldn't have Naruto sleep atop him anymore…

* * *

While the warm wind blew over the land, the sun's rays heated where the shade of the forest couldn't cover. It was not only a beautiful scene but a great day. A kind of day that was not just spent outdoors but with someone as well, because Sasuke now knew that was the best thing to ever ask for, or need.

They were sprawled out on the grass next to the pond after had completing all the morning's chores. Of course, Naruto was using him as a pillow, gently fumbling with his black hair and saying how silky it was. He'd grown more than use to the closeness and presence of living with another person, but lately there felt like there was something different. It was like some kind of mutual feeling had changed between them at some point in time. They were always close, as if attached by an invisible line, and it seemed like they were always touching in some way, shape, or form. Those short moments where either he'd go alone to town, or Naruto would go off for a stroll through the forest, would feel like a piece of him had been broken away. Though, Sasuke didn't really mind all this connection, it was still perplexing.

Naruto smiled at how deep in thought he was, and let his hand run down to the boy's lean chest. Sasuke grabbed his hand and simply held it there as the birds around them continued to chirp on gleefully.

**XxX**

He later found the blond sitting on the end of the roof, his feet dangling over as he took in the sights. Sasuke came stealth-fully up behind him and bent down to cover his eyes. "There you are dobe," his voice was affectionate as he put his chin to those spiky locks. Once a small giggle came he removed his hands and sat alongside him.

The classic scene wasn't short of anything beautiful even for the middle of the day, but when Sasuke looked over the other appeared to be distressed in thought. His mouth was drawn back into a tight line, and his eyes looked so distantly it was as though he might fall from the edge. "Are you going to leave?"

With widened eyes Naruto swiftly looked him face to face. "What?"

"You have to leave don't you?" Sasuke's voice held such a depth of flat grief it was hard to listen to.

"No, Sasuke," he said slowly as if offended. "I'm not leaving. I'd never go, even if I had to."

"Then what is it?" His words came out in a demanding tone.

Pressing his lips together Naruto glanced away sadly. "It's- It's just that…."

"You can tell me," the raven hummed huskily touching his hand. "Even if it hurts, I'll listen."

"Sasuke," Naruto looked pleadingly to him once more. "You're very important to me, and I really do care about you. I…"

Gazing upon the sweet boy through his eye lashes Sasuke let himself draw nearer, that scent becoming stronger. Naruto searched his eyes in a jumble of thoughts as he arched his neck to see him to the fullest.

"Sasuke, I-I…"

A male voice called from below, "Uchiha!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Sasuke stood and made his way off the roof. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

When he stepped out to the front of his house two men were waiting for him with stern expressions. He was beginning to get fed up with these people who always came to pester him about whatever it may be. "What do you want?"

"You need to come with us," one large man with short, spiky brown hair said in a commanding way.

The raven crossed his arms, "For what?"

"There's a very lovely girl in the village who longs to be your bride and whose family will do anything to make her happy." The other smaller male that had an orange haired ponytail said with an arrogant smirk, "You need to come with us to meet her parents and finally decide a marriage proposal."

"I'm not marring some girl I don't love," Sasuke spat, at his limit with the talk of settling down. "Just go tell her I don't wish to do such a thing, and I don't ever plan to."

"Look kid," the large brunette growled, "there's some very fine money in it for the both of us, so I suggest you come whether you like it or not."

"Were you not listening? I. Don't. Want. To." Sasuke glared at them with piercing eyes.

"Stupid brat," the shorter man with the pigtail boiled. "Whoever left you to live in the woods forgot to teach you some manners, just grab him Jin!"

Sasuke flinched as the bulky man by the name of Jin lunged at him all of a sudden. Before he could draw his sword or get away his arm was taken into a firm hold. He gasped, "Let go of me!" Jin only tightened his grip, starting to try and pull him away, but he continued to struggle. "I'm not coming with you!"

Both his arms were quickly held behind his back agonizingly, as if to pull his arms from the sockets. Sasuke let out a groan as the man pushed him forward, but he still tried to wriggle free or at least get to a position to where he could get a good kick. The orange haired man came closer with a hideous sneer, taking his face forcefully.

"You better stop resisting kid. We're not afraid of breaking a few bones if needed-ah!" Sasuke had turned his head enough to bite down on the thumb that held his face. As the man cursed, Jin loosened his hold, distracted by his partner. Sasuke took this chance and jerked away from him to run, but the built brown haired man grabbed his wrist, soon shoving him to his knees. A painful shout erupted from the boy as his arms were yanked back and a powerful blow from a foot that connected with his lower back. He hunched over momentarily to the pain that rippled through his body, and then looked up to find that he was surrounded by the men.

"Stop, leave him alone you bastards!" Naruto came running from the house.

"Where'd you come from?" The shorter man snarled as the boy tried to push him, but he quickly smacked him away. "Doesn't matter, just another stupid brat… Come on Jin, let's get him under control."

As Naruto fell to the dirt Sasuke yelled, "Naruto!" However it became hard to see him as dots appeared before his vision being kneed in the stomach.

To the raven's moan of despair Naruto whisked his head up to the disheartening sight, "Sasuke!"

There was an unexpected change of energy that seemed like it was swarming. From beneath his hair Sasuke slowly eased up his head towards the flow in the direction the other had landed. As the men busied themselves trying to tie him up, he saw a morphing figure that was glowing almost red. A low rumble sounded as the full form stood straight then lowered to the ground like an animal, tails swishing behind it furiously.

For several moments all Sasuke saw was flashes of red and splashes of blood as the two men were torn apart. He gaped, firmly held to the ground as claws ripped flesh and teeth broke bones. His stomach twisted to the gruesome massacre in front of him, but there was nothing he could do as the screams and cries died away. A warm, raspy tongue ran over his cheek, shaking him from his dazed state.

Before him was the fox, its body spotted with blood as it sniffed at him. Sasuke crawled back frantically. For the first time since he was young, he felt afraid, his heart thudding against his chest. The fox stepped back, its round eyes filled with hurt which didn't match its demonic demeanor.

The boy glanced around for any sights of Naruto, but there was nothing but the dead, partially shredded bodies on the ground. He returned to the fox that lowered its head, looking to him with remorse.

Sasuke spoke slowly, his voice almost a whisper, "…Naruto?" Cringing, the creature's tails fell between its legs as it continued to shy away with ears flat. He leaned forward, "Naruto….."

With what almost seemed like tears in its eyes, the fox turned and bolted away into the trees, leaving Sasuke in shock. He sat there lost for a few seconds but quickly stumbled to his feet and chased in the same direction, "Naruto wait!"

It all made sense now. Everything that had happened, Naruto's strange behavior, the fox's complete disappearance once he'd found the boy, everything. Even though he didn't know how, Naruto was the fox.

The red tracks left from the killings had disappeared and faded, leaving him near the clearing where they'd practice. However there was no sight of him, so Sasuke searched elsewhere. He checked the pond and even the spot where he'd first found the blond, but there was nothing. Running back towards the house, he even checked in there. The bedroom, the bathroom, the roof, the tree, he was nowhere to be seen. With bated breath he went to the hill, looking behind every bush and rock.

Sasuke felt air catch in his throat as he couldn't find either golden hair or red tails of any kind, "Naruto?" Trying to catch some of his breath he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and briskly strode down the hill towards the village.

Avoiding people the best he could he explored through the shops and houses seeking for any trace of Naruto. He looked in alleys and walked past every place they'd been to, even stopping by the restaurant the boy had come to adore so much. Bending over with his body held against a wall Sasuke tried to breath. Rubbing his neck he thought maybe the boy had ran away from the village all together, but he didn't think he could of, Naruto said he'd never leave. If he couldn't find him, certainly he'd only end up getting hurt in one way or another.

Without him, Sasuke couldn't go through every day seeing that smile, his round face. He couldn't hear that reassuring voice, or that wonderful laugh. His days would go on empty, there'd be nothing, and it'd all be the way it was before. If he couldn't find him he'd never get to hold the boy in his arms at night, and he'd never know how he feels. Everything, his happiness, his light, his heart would be lost again.

While his nails scratched over the surface of the wall he gritted his teeth together. As long as there was energy in his body, as long as he could move he'd look for him. He wasn't going to give up. For once he'd fight for what he really wanted. What he wanted most was to be with Naruto.

There was a chaotic stir in the atmosphere, villagers yelling and screaming. Sasuke felt his heart sink, praying it wasn't what he thought it was. Sprinting as fast as his tired legs could carry him the raven darted through tight alleyways and maneuvered around various things towards the sounds of upheaval. All the roar and shrieks faded down to a clamor as a mass came into view. Soon he saw it was a large crowd gathering and began moving through the onlookers to the center.

It was as if the whole world went still, deafly silent. For what felt like the longest moment of his life, Sasuke stood completely rooted to the ground, motionless, lifeless like a stone. Not even his heart beat for that split second his dark eyes fell upon the shape in the midst of people. The people looked angry, confused, scared, but he didn't hear them. All he could see was that form, that familiar face he'd grown so accustomed to. Perhaps a piece of his very being had died right there.

"It was a boy!"

"How could you attack a mere child?"

"Kill him before he changes back!"

"He's the fox?"

"Finish him off before he kills someone!"

The crowd argued and panicked to the discovery. Some reasoned to leave him be, but others aimed to execute him. Women pulled their children away from the bloody scene, and men rushed in, armed to defend themselves even though the beating had come to a halt. Still, they were all faceless to Sasuke as he so very leisurely advanced to the blond haired figure that lay in the puddle of crimson fluid.

People gasped and watched him like a spectacle they've never seen as he came near the center of disorder. Sasuke stopped before his very embodiment of devastation, seeing what all the people had done so irrationally. There were more bruises than he wished to count, as well as deep cuts and stab wounds that still leaked darkly. His beautiful golden hair was dirtied and tangled. As for his face, it looked as though it'd shed a thousand tears. When the boy saw that his eyes were still open with life a wave of unbelievable relief crashed over him. One that still brought little to no hope or reconcile.

Stooping down Sasuke picked the severely damaged body into his arms like the most precious child. Naruto breathed shallowly as his heavy, dull orbs looked up so helplessly to him. He could feel his hand weakly grab for his chest, for that safety he had always provided him, and it made him tighten his hold on the mauled body.

"Sa...su…..ke…."

Sasuke put a hand to his cheek and pressed him against himself more as he turned to start leaving. The crowd separated for him with some snarls of opposition, but he disregarded them. A man stepped to him with venom in his eyes and he returned the gaze tenfold.

"That thing tried to kill my son, let the beast die."

"He's human too!" Sasuke snapped his voice something close to hysterical. "You don't know him, he didn't deserve this…" He looked around to the stunned people and dropped his dark eyes down to those dim pools of blue. "Hurting him because he was just trying to survive, because he didn't have control of himself… wouldn't that make us all guilty?"

No one spoke as his voice sank even more. "Look what you've done; this is the outcome of your morals. This was wrong and you know it, it didn't have to be this way…" His footsteps filled the stillness as he carried Naruto away.

When he reached the rim of the crowd Kakashi looked to him gravely. "He's killed people. Even if he is human he is still dangerous and a criminal…"

Sasuke stood with his back facing the man, his voice overflowing with malice. "Kakashi, whoever you try to force me to marry isn't going to work. Just give up." With that he soon disappeared into the distance.

Sakura escaped from the mob of bodies, "Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi put his arm out bringing her to a halt. "Leave him. You saw how they'd beaten the boy." Her green eyes fell with a mixture of guilt and pity.

* * *

The sky darkened to a murky indigo as the late evening settled in. All was quiet, even the calls of animals and insects were not heard. Although, this made the air feel heavy, like it'd wrap around your throat and strangle you. Besides that the smell of blood and fear that hovered was already enough to do just that. Sasuke wished it would go away, that there was something to feel than just his heart beating so erratically.

Naruto lay limply in his arms on the bedroom floor, his once exuberant oceans of blue looking like mere puddles in a storm. Carefully the raven peeled away his robe, the blood nearly already black around spots from the clotting. The tan body was damp yet ever cooling as he took a cloth and began cleaning the wounds. He wiped away the dirt and lost vital fluid with careful, gentle strokes, around each of the blade gashes in his sides. Sasuke worked until he reached the boy's face. His lips were separated, crusted plasma running down to his chin and his eyes barely there.

It hurt, just seeing it made him want to weep, but Sasuke was a man. Everyone knew that he, and all the other men of the village, had to be strong. This was what was went by, for countless generations a man was measured by his strength, in order to protect what is his. To keep who are dearest nothing can faze you. Nevertheless no one was perfect, man or not, and even though he wanted to be strong, brave, for Naruto, for some kind of hope, he could tell already. He could feel deep within his soul that tonight will change everything he's ever felt. Yet without much change in his vacant expression he blotted the darkening cloth to the boy's mouth and washed the caked on deep scarlet.

The blond jostled in his grasp, moaning in pain and coughing on what was caught in his throat. Promptly Sasuke picked up the bandaging and wrapped it around his torso, and even though it was stained, pulled the material back over the abused flesh. Sasuke took him more into his arms, caressing his head as those pale cerulean orbs lifted tiredly.

"Sasuke…" his voice was raspy and thickly coated. "I'm sorry… I-I should have-told you..."

"Stop apologizing idiot, save your energy…" Sasuke said somewhat scornfully, but the clouds in his eyes told otherwise.

Like always, the boy didn't listen. "I-I thought… if you knew, you wouldn't want to be with me…" Naruto swallowed, his half lidded eyes flickering a bit, "I just wanted t-to be here so much…A home to always come back to…"

Watching as the male's mouth drew into a frown Sasuke breathed, "Why did you… leave when Jiraiya died Naruto?" There was a long pause, the dead air hanging dreadfully with all the same smells and feelings, before the other spoke.

"I'd gotten so upset," he wheezed a little before continuing, every word forced, "I changed and everyone saw. Being terrified of, I left, but when I finally came to…. I didn't know where I was… For a long time I…. wandered around lost."

Even though his eyes were muted, a shadow casted within them, "People are cruel though…. Many wouldn't help me and attacked me, which only made it worse…" Tears welled around his eyes, "You're the only one who didn't turn away…. I wanted to protect you, I-I didn't want you to know the beast within me…."

With a hush Sasuke dipped his head forward as he brushed the droplets away. "Naruto, I would like you whether you were the fox or not." As his slender fingers stroked the boys blond locks, a light came to those deep depths; the last bit of what once was burning away and changing into something so much more.

"Sasuke…."

He ran his hand though Naruto's soft hair over and over, the weak boy closing his eyes to the soothing feeling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he thought for what felt like a long time.

_You never give me a straight answer_

"Naruto," he said as his hand stopped. Those still ever stunning spheres slipped open, enhancing his acute, handsome features of his face even though the soul was so worn. "I think- I know what I'm going to do with myself. For all the right reasons, and only that, I want to be a warrior, to protect people."

Naruto gave a warmhearted grin and shakily reached to place his hand to the others chest. The dark haired boy held the hand to his chest, a steady, heavy thump prominent.

"I know now. Since my family died I've been hiding in the corner with my back towards life, from my problems. I just wanted to slip by because I had no one, because I'd always been alone. Now I see something, you've helped me to see that Naruto." His black eyes filled with sad warmth as he gave a small smile. "Thank you…."

The fragile blond gave a heart-filled grin, "You don't have to thank me either."

Although his body felt cool in the raven's hands the way he gazed upon him, all the lively sparkle in those blue eyes so vaguely there, something flocked his heart. In his chest he felt that sinking feeling. His skin was crawling with the same way it had been since the other night, so much so he could barely contain himself from moving. He felt the hair against his hand as he lowered himself to the boys face.

"Naruto," was all he could whisper, all he could think of as he covered those supple lips. Gently he put his other hand to that slim waist pulling it closer against him onto his lap. Feeling Naruto lift his head to the kiss, Sasuke pressed harder as the others hand floated to run through his ebony locks. For a long time they held this, never moving, only feeling till their lungs begged for oxygen.

"Sasuke…" Naruto exhaled against his lips looking longingly to him, his most valued sapphire eyes hiding anguish, yet showing adoration. Then he took the ravens lips heedfully, Sasuke briskly hugging the dear spirit so tightly. With utmost fervency he deepened the kiss, thoroughly tasting the thin skin. He tasted like iron, but beneath it Sasuke could still relish in the boys own decadent flavor. It was savory, like honey. They kissed again and again, till their breaths were short with passionate vigor.

With his whole body wrenching with incredible inner misery of what to come, he rubbed a round cheek. His peachy skin lit up and glittered like a million stars in the moonlight, and a faint beat faded.

That all too well known sunny little smile was all Naruto gave, had left to give as he focused on Sasuke's face. Everything was still, and he waited. There was no movement from the boy, nothing in his now grey eyes.

Choking back everything was futile. Sasuke's body shivered no longer able to hinder the ache in his chest. Reluctantly he put his pale fingertips to the no longer moving lids and slid them shut. He bit his lip trying to contain his composure, but withheld sobs still broke free, his eyes burning.

Just too late, every time he fell to the grips of love, it was too late.

As he buried his face into the crook of the blonde's neck the dusk's emptiness echoed with his wail, "Naruto!"

The house settled with a dust like grey to it, and the boy sat, his expression more listless than ever before. His sight only on the now ashen form in his hands, the deepest frown couldn't convey the sadness that engulfed him. It was inevitable, and he should have known. All who were close to him never stayed long enough for him to show how much he cared, he was bound to walk this earth empty sided. However, even though his most adored companion was gone, they'd taught him a lot. Naruto had made him face the life he was given, and stand up for it. Since he truly did cherish him, he'll go by that, not only because he believes in it too, but in his memory.

* * *

Many days passed and the myth of the fox was told to the young, only to soon be forgotten and told in later years like all tales. Somehow as the story was retold it gained the perspective of a dark haired boy who'd befriended the fox and loved the boy who it was. This was spread past the village of Konoha, and sympathized with people's hearts.

* * *

Sasuke looked warm heartedly to a small gravestone placed not too far from three others. With his hands held behind his back the breeze swayed over all the forest and blew his long, charcoal hair. He visited the grave often, but it grew to become a calming occasion. After had finally standing up and saying what he truly wanted no one bothered him any longer. His skills with the katana had also been good enough that come next week he would be able to help in the enforcement to protect citizens. All his words were kept, although, it wasn't the only thing that brought ease to his grief.

It didn't take him very long to realize, Naruto was still there with him. He could still sense his presence, his ghost in the night. When Sasuke slept, whether it was a dream a dream or not, he could swear he still held him. In a way this made him content, knowing he was waiting for him, because they truly had each other's heart.

_Now we don't ever have to be alone_

The sky was a blue canvas with streaks of white paint, and all was as it always had been. Sasuke sat on the hill, his eyes to the heavens. With a long, shallow sigh he looked towards the village, yet far, far beyond it.

He was alone again.


End file.
